The present invention relates in general to electronic totalizers, and more particularly to a portable exercise totalizer for recording exercise exertion during an exercise period.
Exercise has been encouraged for good health and to reduce cardio-vascular related diseases. There have been published exercise programs in which a variety of exercises are recommended. Each exercise is designated by points per unit of time in accordance with the exercise exertion attributed thereto. It has been customary for participants to total the accumulated exercise exertion points manually on paper and to refer to charts for the calculation of the total points. Such records were usually kept in a book and recorded at the end of the exercise period.
In the patent to Adler et al. U.S. Pat. No. 3,797,010, issued on May 12, 1974, for Jogging Computer, there is disclosed a jogging computer in which a sensor is attached to the body of the person exercising and produces pulses in response to the motion of the body of the person exercising. A counter counts the pulses and measures the pulse rate. The product of the number of pulses and the pulse rate is integrated over the exercise period. The circuit then compares a preprogrammed schedule with the level of the integral to provide a signal, either visual or audible, to indicate to the person exercising his desired levels of achievement with respect to the preprogrammed schedule.
The patent to Greber U.S. Pat. No. 3,882,480, isued on May 6, 1975, for Contact Pacer Timer, describes a contact pacer timer which produces audible signals to enable a person exercising to set a prescribed pace in jogging, walking or the like. The timing pace is preselected and adjustable by a variably positioned switch controlling the pulse frequency of a pulse generator.